Fluorescent Adolescent
by hellomyfriends
Summary: AU/OOC HG/LM/SS Hermione has grown bored and fed up with her marriage to Ron. Her heart flies away from her... how will Ron react? Will Hermione manage a "happily ever after" after so long? Named after the Arctic Monkeys song. (SS lives, LM spy for the light) WARNINGS: SPOUSAL ABUSE, MENTIONS OF NON-CON, LEMONS, CHEATING
1. Prologue: Fluorescent Adolescent

Wow! It's been a while since I published a story... and I think I might delete my older ones... they're embarrassing! Haha. I've written the first few chapters of this new one, so enjoy this prologue - expect chapter 1 soon.

PROLOGUE:

 **Fluorescent Adolescent (Arctic Monkeys)**

 ** _You used to get it in your fishnets  
_** ** _Now you only get it in your night dress  
_** ** _Discarded all the naughty nights for niceness  
_** ** _Landed in a very common crisis  
_** ** _Everything's in order in a black hole  
_** ** _Nothing seems as pretty as the past though  
_** ** _That Bloody Mary's lacking her Tabasco  
_** ** _Remember when you used to be a rascal?_**

She lay on what was once her bed, feeling the world turn under her. How had she gotten herself into this mess? How could she have made so many mistakes? And now, it seemed, she was getting her payback. He was angry, and he wouldn't let her off easy — he never did.

She wiggled, testing the ropes that held her to the bed. _Nothing._ There was no way out. Her wand sat on the dresser, just 5 feet away, taunting her. This would spell the end of Hermione Granger-Weasley, she was sure.


	2. Chapter 1: Hard Love

Here's chapter 1, folks! I know it's short, but they do get longer as the story progresses. Something just didn't feel right about continuing this one. Chapter 2 will be up very soon though so don't be too impatient! :)

Also, since I forgot before, none of this stuff belongs to me except the plot. If I were J.K., I'd been making millions off selling this, not publishing it online. (This is for the whole story.)

CHAPTER 1:

 **Hard Love (Hollerado)**

 ** _Your ring was in my pocket,  
_** ** _Either lost it or I hawked it,  
_** ** _I don't know.  
_** ** _I don't regret those nights alone,  
_** ** _When I let the stories take control  
_** ** _Like a slow fall.  
_** ** _And those times I mighta called on you,  
_** ** _Crying or just kidding,  
_** ** _I was high._**

Hermione didn't know when the love disappeared from her marriage. She didn't know when things changed. She didn't know when the sex became meaningless, or when he grew violent, but she supposed it might have always been that way.

They had fallen in love in the middle of a war, and their passion for each other had been equally as fiery. But then the war slipped to the back of their minds as kids, jobs, and responsibilities slipped to the fore. Maybe that's when the passion fell away from their marriage. Maybe that's when she grew resigned. Maybe that's when he grew angry. Now, they ignored each other — rather, Hermione tried to ignore him. But he was always looking for her, looking for her faults, looking for a reason to lash out.

 _Hermione didn't know if she could take it much longer._


	3. Chapter 2: You Can't Do That

A bit longer chapter, as promised! Next chapter delves further into Ron and Hermione's home life and should be up tonight... or tomorrow. :) If you have any suggestions, or just like it, please review! I love hearing from readers! (No pressure, though.)

CHAPTER 2:

 **You Can't Do That (The Beatles)**

 ** _Well, it's the second time I've caught you talking to him  
_** ** _Do I have to tell you one more time, I think it's a sin  
_** ** _I think I'll let you down (Let you down)  
_** ** _Leave you flat (Gonna let you down and leave you flat)  
_** ** _Because I've told you before, oh  
_** ** _You can't do that_**

 ** _Everybody's green  
_** ** _'Cos I'm the one who won your love  
_** ** _But if they'd seen  
_** ** _You're talking that way they'd laugh in my face_**

 ** _So please listen to me, if you wanna stay mine  
_** ** _I can't help my feelings, I'll go out of my mind  
_** ** _I'm gonna let you down (Let you down)  
_** ** _And leave you flat (Gonna let you down and leave you flat)  
_** ** _Because I've told you before, oh  
_** ** _You can't do that, oh_**

Hermione walked into work one sunny Monday morning and smiled. The Ministry was more her home than anywhere else now.

Taking the lift to the fourth floor, Hermione headed to her office, greeting her administrative assistant on the way, before closing her door firmly. Running her hands over the spines of her books as she passed them on their shelf, she sat behind her desk and begin the shift through the messages that had accumulated over the weekend. She began with the letters sent to her by owl and, finding nothing of interest, proceeded to the colour coded ministry notices. She began with the single red notice, which had " **URGENT** " stamped across it. Reading it quickly, she tossed it aside and hurried out her door as fast as she could without seeming undignified.

 _Monday, May 4th, 2018, 8:03 am_

 _Mrs. Granger-Weasley,_

 _Your presence is required in Minister Shacklebolt's Office as soon as you arrive at work. Please hurry — the minister's guests must_ not _be kept waiting._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Margaret Klein_

 _Senior Undersecretary of the Minister for Magic_

Making it to the Minister's Office in nearly record time, Hermione calmed her breathing, then knocked politely on the door.

"Come in, Hermione!" She heard from inside. Her hand on the knob, she smiled and opened the door. To her shock, across from the Minister sat none other than her boss, and a familiar head of black hair. Kingsley smiled at her, indicating she should sit between the two men.

"Hermione," Lucius Malfoy, her boss, greeted her with a slight nod of his head. "You know Severus, I'm sure."

"Of course, Lucius, I was her professor," Severus replied coldly.

Kingsley, seemingly ignorant of the awkwardness hanging in the room following that statement, smiled broadly, and turned to look at Hermione. "Here's the deal, Hermione," he began, "As you know, the Department of Potions under Severus been working for years to try and develop a stronger Wolfsbane potion, to no avail." Hermione nodded. "This morning, Severus and Lucius approached me, asking to make this into a joint effort between the Department of Potions and the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Hermione interjected.

"It is," Kingsley continued, amused at her outburst. "Given your background in potions and vested interest in the werewolves' cause, the three of us have decided that you're the perfect liaison between the departments."

"Oh, I would love to help!" gushed Hermione, as Lucius smirked.

"Before you agree so rashly, Mrs. Weasley, you must understand that this work will be added on top of your regular duties as Deputy Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and as such, you should be expecting long hours and late nights," Severus said.

"First, it's Mrs. Granger-Weasley," Hermione reminded him, "Though if we're to be working together you ought to call me Hermione, and second, I don't mind long hours."

"Excellent!" said Lucius, with a small clap of his hands. "Well then, we all better get back to work, but let's meet at noon to go over our plan of attack."

After Hermione and Severus agreed, they all headed back to their offices, Hermione and Lucius to level 4, and Severus to level 7.

Parting with Lucius at her office door, Hermione returned to her desk to try and get as much done as possible so that she could begin her new task. However, she found it difficult to read memos on goblins squabbling or centaur land rights, with possible improvements to the potion lurking in her mind.

She was honoured to have been chosen for this job. Following Remus' death in the Final Battle, Hermione had campaigned tirelessly for werewolves' rights. It often angered Ron, given Bill's fate, but Hermione persisted despite (or perhaps to spite) his anger. It had done her much damage — including the one and only black eye Ron had ever given her — but it was worth it for Remus. Before his death, Remus had been a mentor for Hermione, pushing her to work harder and to become a better witch, and she believed that she owed him some dignity in death.

Before she knew it, it was noon, and Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were standing outside her door, waiting rather impatiently.

"Are we going somewhere or staying here?" she asked.

"I thought we could go out and have this discussion over fine wine and delicious food," Lucius smiled.

As it turned out, Lucius had made the three of them a reservation at _The Golden Swan_ , a new swanky restaurant on Diagon Alley that was favourited by the British wizarding elite. When they arrived, they were quickly ushered into a relatively secluded, round booth table. Lucius sat on Hermione's left, Severus on her right and they set to work. They paused only momentarily to order their meal, as Hermione began listing some of her ideas. The men listened intently, occasionally pointing out flaws or bonuses to specific ideas. When the food arrived, they put the work away and dug into their meals.

And this is how Ron found them, sitting at an intimate and secluded table, sharing food and expensive wine, Hermione laughing musically at something Severus had said. Hermione's head snapped to the left as she felt his gaze and knew, from one look in his cold blue eyes, that there would be hell to pay tonight for her simple work luncheon.

 _"You're mine," he had whispered, "Mine!"_


	4. Chapter 3: Asleep

CHAPTER 3:

 **Asleep (The Smiths)**

 ** _Sing me to sleep  
_** ** _Sing me to sleep  
_** ** _And then leave me alone  
_** ** _Don't try to wake me in the morning  
_** ** _'Cause I'll be gone  
_** ** _Don't feel bad for me  
_** ** _I want you to know  
_** ** _Deep in the cell of my heart  
_** ** _I will feel so glad to go_**

Hermione spent the rest of her day in terror. She finished her work, then headed home. She changed out of her work clothes into jeans and an old _Abbey Road_ t-shirt. She then wandered into the kitchen, checking the time as she did so. _5:22_

"Shit!" she yelled as she bolted to the stove. When the kids were at Hogwarts, Ron required she have dinner on the table promptly at 6 pm, and not a second later. She threw a pot of water on the stove, and began to make a quick alfredo sauce while the pot was brought to a boil. _5:27_ Finishing the sauce, she threw the pasta in the pot, then rushed to the dining room to set the table quickly. _5:46_ She drained the pasta as fast as she dared, not wanting to burn herself with the scalding water, then tossed it in the sauce before plating it and putting it on the table. _5:58_ With her remaining 2 minutes, she lit a few candles, hoping the romantic atmosphere may take the edge off of his anger. She then sat and waited. The remaining few seconds felt like an hour to Hermione.

* * *

The candles hadn't helped. While her prompt dinner service had given him no added reason to be angry with her, he was still furious about her "romantic lunch with those two evil Slytherin bastards". He was rough that night, hitting her, punching her, whipping her — but never where anyone would see if she "covered up like a married witch ought to". And when he took her that night, her tears couldn't fall, wouldn't fall. Hermione Granger-Weasley had officially given up. When he pulled out, his sticky cum clinging to her, she lay there as he rolled over and went to sleep. She lay there, and prayed for death. It was all too much. As her eyes fluttered closed at long last, she begged to whoever was out there that she wouldn't wake in the morning.

 **A/N:** Sorry for yet another short chapter. Originally it was much longer, but I opted to shorten it because I felt that I, as someone who had never been abused, could not accurately write the scene — though I am much more familiar with the desire to never wake up... but don't worry folks! Hermione isn't suicidal. Things will pick up for her in the morning. :) Also, man, am I cranking these out! This will (probably) be the last for tonight but expect more tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4: Come As You Are

Here you go folks! Chapter 4! Before you read this though, I realized that I never really established the back story here: everything that happened was canon but Severus lived, Lucius was a spy for the light, and Narcissa died in the final battle after lying to Voldemort and helping Harry. So yes, Harry married Ginny and they had their kids, Ron and Hermione married and had their kids. This is set 2 years post epilogue. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 4:

 **Come As You Are (Nirvana)**

 ** _Come as you are, as you were  
_** ** _As I want you to be  
_** ** _As a friend, as a friend  
_** ** _As an old enemy_**

 ** _Take your time, hurry up  
_** ** _Choice is yours, don't be late_**

As always, Hermione woke before Ron, promptly at 6 am. Her body was on fire. It had been a long time since she'd felt this kind of pain. She showered quickly and got dressed as gingerly as she could, putting on tights, a pencil skirt, and a blouse, before throwing her ministry robe on top. Heading down the stairs, she grabbed a muggle granola bar for breakfast and headed to work.

Normally, Hermione apparated or floo'd to work, but she'd woken early and so decided to walk — it was only a half hour walk after all. Her walk blessed her with time to think. The previous night had been awful, and yet today, despite the pain, there was a spring in her step. She felt hope again, for the first time in, well, a very long time. She decided that she would obey him, be his perfect little wife, but work to find a way to divorce him. She knew that she couldn't just ask for a divorce, he would never grant her that, so she'd have to find a legal loophole allowing her out of the marriage.

Steeling herself for a long day at work, Hermione entered the Ministry.

* * *

The morning passed in a blur for Hermione. She had several meetings, and read far too many briefs, notes, and messages to count. By the time she paused for food, it was one o'clock and Hermione was starving. She put her robe back on, covering up her arms which were left bare by the blouse, and settled on going to the cafeteria for a quick bite before returning to work. She made it to the lifts, and pressed the button calling one to her.

"Hermione?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione quickly turned around. Lucius and Severus were looking at her. Lucius had his usual serene smile on his face, while Severus sported his trademark scowl. "Hello," she greeted them.

"We were just headed to lunch, would you care to join us? We could keep working on the Wolfsbane potion, if you wish," Lucius asked.

"Oh, um, er, I need to eat in the cafeteria today," she said, knowing that after yesterday she couldn't leave the Ministry with these two men. "You could join me if you wanted, I suppose…" she trailed off.

"We were headed for _The Two-Tailed Fox_ , but I suppose we can settle for cafeteria food," said Lucius, despite Severus's grimace. "By all means, lead the way." He gestured to the lift standing open behind her. Hermione embarrassingly wasn't sure when it had arrived.

They climbed into the lift and silence descended, to Hermione it felt awkward and oppressive, but neither of the men seemed to mind. Soon enough though, they reached the ground floor and proceeded to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was packed and noisy. Everywhere you looked there were people eating, gossiping, and working… though mostly gossiping. Lucius grimaced at the uncouth place, but lead the others to the line to purchase food. After each had selected their food and paid, they began looking for a table. Finding one sitting empty in a corner was a blessing as it was mildly quieter and more secluded… well, as secluded as one got in a cafeteria.

They sat and began to eat, and soon every thought of work fell from their minds as they entered a roaring debate on whether Horklumps were animals or plants. Hermione, of course, believed that they were animals. Aside from being listed in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , studies of Horklumps showed that they were aware of their surroundings and reacted to the world around them. Severus however, felt strongly that, much like Venomous Tentacula and other such plants, the Horklump, despite its knowledge of the goings on around it was still definitely a plant.

Just as their debate grew heated, it happened. Hermione lifted her arm to brush a strand of hair out of her face, and her robe slipped down her arm, revealing the handprint shaped bruise wrapped around her wrist. Hermione didn't realize what had happened until Lucius's hand shot out and grabbed hers, placing it on the table and pushing up her sleeve, in a movement too fast for her to halt. The men were shocked, they could only see her forearm, and yet they saw at least three different bruises, as well as some old scars.

"Hermione… what happened?" Severus asked, more gently than she thought she'd ever hear him speak.

"I, er, I fell, er, down the stairs yesterday night."

"Don't lie, Hermione, we want to help, who did this to you?" Lucius coaxed her gently.

Hermione looked away from them, then down at the table, at her arm, and cringed. They would think she was weak — no, she was weak. "I-I can't tell you," she whispered.

"Let us help you, Hermione, please."

She shook her head softly.

"Please."

Lucius's last plea was too much for Hermione. She broke down into tears, whispering "Ron…" She was in trouble now. What would happen if Ron found out she'd told? "Please," she begged through her tears, "please don't tell anyone. Please, don't tell anyone that I told, please."

The two men were furious. Hermione was a smart, kind, beautiful, vivacious, strong woman, and she had been reduced to this by her piece of filth husband. They swore to themselves that they would get their revenge, but first they had to deal with the sobbing woman in front of them.

"Hermione," Lucius said, placing his hand on her chin and gently lifting her head up, "breathe. We won't tell anyone. I cast a Notice-Me-Not spell, but it won't last much longer, so you need to compose yourself so we can go back to my office and help you figure this out, okay?"

Hermione listened as they coached her to breathe deeply, in and out, in and out, through slightly puckered lips, the optimal breathing to calm oneself down. She wiped her eyes and steadied herself, and just as the charm finally failed, she stood and walked as calmly as she could out of the cafeteria, the two men shadowing her.


	6. Chapter 5: We Exist

CHAPTER 5:

 **We Exist (Arcade Fire)**

 ** _Daddy, it's true,  
I'm different from you  
But tell me why they treat me like this?  
If you turned away  
What would I say?  
Not the first betrayed by a kiss_**

Hermione never understood what she had done to anger him so much. She had tried so hard to meld together what he wanted and what she wanted out of life. But maybe no matter what she had done, even if she had been exactly what he wanted, maybe he still would have been angry, maybe he still would have hurt her. That's what they tried to tell her that day. They held her tenderly and told her that it wasn't her fault — it couldn't have been her fault, she was too good a woman. And as she broke down and told them everything, they hid their anger and comforted her. They were strong for her. And when she stopped crying, Severus went and got her a pot of his bruise salve, to help her heal.

Every day after that, they checked back in on her, made sure that she wasn't hurt too badly. Weekends were the worst though, because they couldn't contact her, and had no idea of how she was doing. She hated the weekends because she got no reprieve from Ron… and she missed them.

Late one Sunday night, more than a month after they'd found out, as she lay in bed with Ron on top of her, thrusting in and out of her, she realized that she loved them. She missed them, wanted to be in their arms, their bed, not here (though she never wanted to be here).

 **A/N:** Yet another short chapter... I think it's becoming part of my style for this story. I kind of like it... what do you think? Feel free to tell me you hate it, if the majority of people don't seem to like it, I'll stop writing them. :) Hopefully I'll be able to post a chapter or two more today too.


	7. Chapter 6: Blackbird

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay folks! I got a little distracted… but I promise I will finish this story by the end of the month. Hope you enjoy!

Blackbird (The Beatles)

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

 _All your life_

 _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

 _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

 _All your life_

 _You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

 _Blackbird fly_

 _Blackbird fly_

 _Into the light of the dark black night_

It was over. Finally, it was over.

She didn't need to trick him into divorce, like she'd first thought. She only had to force him, that's what Severus and Lucius told her, and they were right. On her way into work she'd stopped by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, asked to speak to an Auror, and had confessed everything. She told the officer of everything Ron had done to her, and the officer had promised her freedom and a restraining order to boot. She worried about her beautiful children, off at Hogwarts, and what would happen to them with the divorce, but the Auror promised that if she shared her story in court no judge would grant her husband custody.

And the judge hadn't. The judge had granted her full custody and hadn't even given Ron visitation. And the restraining order had been placed — Ron couldn't come within 20 feet of her without facing time in Azkaban.

She was relieved.

She was free, at long last.


	8. Chapter 7: Come a Little Closer

Come a Little Closer (Cage the Elephant)

 _Come a little closer, then you'll see_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _Things aren't always what they seem to be_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _Do you understand the things that you've been seeing_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _Do you understand the things that you've been dreaming_

 _Come a little closer, then you'll see_

She threw herself into her work. It seemed like everyday she met with Lucius and Severus to talk werewolves at lunch, and they had dinner together several nights a week. Often, their dinners failed to stay on topic, yet somehow they had managed to make great progress. In just four months of working on their pet project, they had already come up with a few different potions and although none had worked yet, Hermione knew they were getting close.

"Hermione?" Severus had entered her office.

Confused by his anxious air, Hermione cautiously began small talk, waiting for Lucius to arrive. Though, when Lucius entered, Severus let out a heavy sigh and shot him a look that, to Hermione at least, was indecipherable.

Lucius knew what that look meant though — it meant it was go time, because Severus couldn't possibly wait any longer to ask her.

"Hermione," Lucius began, "would you go on a date with us?"


	9. Chapter 8: Elenore

**Elenore (The Turtles)**

 ** _Elenore gee I think you're swell_**

 ** _And you really do me well_**

 ** _You're my pride and joy et cetera_**

 ** _Elenore can I take the time_**

 ** _To ask you to speak your mind_**

 ** _Tell me that you love me better_**

She had said yes.

She was still a little confused as to why though. It wasn't that she didn't love them — in fact, she knew she did, but she had only just gotten divorced and she had kids and, and, and… there were so many reasons to say no.

But she couldn't bring herself to say anything but a simple "I'd love to," when they'd asked. And as she curled her hair in preparation for their date, she knew that despite all the reasons to say no, she had made the right decision.


End file.
